


Polaroid Perfect

by KatJumpedOverTheMoon



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Big Sur, Fluff, Photography, Rekindled BFF-ship, Subtle Pricefield, Super cool hipsters, The dogs are named after pirates, hipster, post college AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9682160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatJumpedOverTheMoon/pseuds/KatJumpedOverTheMoon
Summary: Pricefield Post-college AU, no time travel, freak storm, or Mr. Jefferson. By pure chance, Max and Chloe reunite in Big Sur while walking their dogs, ten years after parting. Chloe is an up-and-coming musician part of a punk rock band. Max has recently graduated college and moved to Big Sur to do a photo shoot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, recently finished the game and wanted to do a fluffy AU ff about Max and Chloe, so here it is. Enjoy :p (sorry Chloe for the emojis ;D)

The infinite ocean. The sound of the waves echoing off the cliff walls as they roll to shore. Max Caulfield clutched her prized vintage camera with both hands, looking fervently out to the wide expanse of navy blue with the passion of an artist at work. With a few more clicks and flashes, she finished the early day’s seaside photoshoot. No matter how much she spent on the best, top-of-the-line photography equipment, it still felt so nostalgic to snap a few instants shots with her beloved old camera she had with her since her high school days. Even just coming to Big Sur for this photoshoot gig immediately reminded Max of her senior year spent at Blackwell Academy, back in her hometown of Arcadia Bay.

“What do you say, Calico Jack? Ready to head back home?” Max turned and knelt down next to her dog, a quick and inquisitive Jack Russell Terrier splashed with brown patches of fur. Calico Jack gave an enthusiastic ruff to acknowledge his owner’s attention. The little dog loved when Max came to shore on their morning walks, happily exploring and chasing every little curiosity by the shore to his heart’s content.

“Alright buddy, let’s go,” Max packed her camera away safely in her messenger’s bag, giving one long, last look at the ocean. She couldn’t help but feel something, or someone, was missing the way she’d always felt. The feeling was especially strong in Arcadia Bay, when she had tried secretly and desperately to find her childhood friend, Chloe Price. But one visit to Joyce, Chloe’s mom, told her that Chloe had moved down to the big city with her close friend Rachel Amber.

_“Chloe and David didn’t get along well,” Joyce explained the situation between Chloe and her stepdad with a forlorn sigh, her warm Southern drawl tinged with regret. “She’s real close with Rachel. You just missed her, Max. They moved down to LA not too long before you came here._

_I have to be honest, I didn’t agree with the way things turned out and we fought over her decision, but she’s an adult and I couldn’t stop her from following her dreams. Last I heard, she’s doing real well though. Told me over the phone that she plans to enroll in liberal arts college soon.”_

So Max had spent her last year in Blackwell with her newfound friends Kate and Warren, avidly pursuing her photography dream, while still not-too-often thinking back on fragments of wishes to rekindle an old friendship. After attending Blackwell and winning the “Everyday Heroes” contest, she earned a college scholarship, this time to attend a prestigious art school with a four-year undergrad program in photography.

All of that was over now, and Max looked to new horizons for her budding careers as a an impassioned artist. Big Sur seemed like just the place to be. It was bright, beautiful, and she could hear the roaring sounds of the ocean from her bedroom. She couldn’t help but be attracted to the same place that drew a legion of legendary artists, dreamers, and thinkers over the years. That’s why she nearly leapt at the offer to do a photo gig here.

Max picked her way amongst the coastal vegetation, with Calico Jack trailing a bit behind on his leash. The sky was still cloudy, tinged with the light blue hues that would arrive with the morning sun. Just as Max started daydreaming of how she would set up the shots later in the day for the gig she’d landed, Calico Jack started barking.

“Woah, calm down, boy,” Max tugged gently at his leash, perplexed. He was usually calm and friendly, but something or someone had him agitated into a frenzy. Another dog’s sudden booming barks answered Max’s question.

A black-and-white bulldog with a neon blue collar dangling from its fluffy neck, bounded in front of Max’s path. Calico Jack continued barking, excited at the prospect of meeting a new dog. The lab turned to look at Max with big, calm eyes. It was powerfully built, squat with sturdy limbs, but its eyes exuded a gentle heart.

“Hey there, doggie. Now who do you belong to?” Max approached tentatively. Despite its gruff outward appearance, the bulldog immediately regarded her with a kind of rough friendliness, affectionately snuggling up to her outstretched hand. Calico Jack, watching nearby, gave a sharp, cautious yip of warning at the new dog not to get too close to his owner.  

“Woah, steady there, Blackbeard,” a new voice, both surprised and amused, came from up the beach path. Max looked up from petting the mysterious bulldog to see someone approaching.

The owner of the new dog was a young woman around her age, who cut an impressive figure with her short, bright blue hair capped with a trendy, washed-out beanie and had shining blue eyes to match. She rocked a classic punk rock outfit with her faded leather jacket sewn with a colorful explosion of designed patches on the front and sleeves, paired with ripped skinny jeans and studded combat boots.

Max stopped playing with the dog to goggle at the sight of this new person’s striking and admittedly attractive appearance for a few good moments before the woman cleared her throat and spoke in a hushed tone.

“Max Caulfield? No way, it’s really you!” A sudden and strong wave of recognition hit Max.

“Oh my god, Chloe? Chloe Price! Uh, wowsers!” Max’s hands flew up to cover her mouth in surprise. Of all places to run into Chloe, her long lost best friend, it was here and now. For a moment there, Max hadn’t even immediately recognized her with her new hair and clothes, but it was really her.

“Max, you look the same as ever. God, how long had it been?” Chloe shoved her hands into her pockets. “I haven’t seen you since you left for Seattle!”

“Ten...it would’ve been ten years this year. It’s been forever,” Max looked down as she remembered the old feelings of regret and guilt at not having contacted Chloe after all this time come crashing back down, mixed with the new feelings of elation at having run into her again.

“Hey, it’s great to see you again. What are the odds? I had no idea you were down in Big Sur too,” Chloe seemed excited, not mad at the events of ten years past. The sea wind whipped her wild blue hair around, like she was some kind of awesome sea goddess. Maybe she’d forgiven Max? “We should totally catch up, man. There’s this awesome diner just two miles away from here. What’d you’d say, Max? It’d be hella rad to hang out with you again.”

“Yeah,” Max looked up, meeting her eyes. It was like they were kids again, just hanging out. Chloe was still same old Chloe, even after all this time. A roguish grin tugged at Chloe’s lips, with a mischievous twinkle in her azure blue eyes. Maybe nothing had changed. Max smiled back. It was good to feel like things were coming back to the way they used to be. “Yeah, I’d like that.”


End file.
